Um novo destino para um novo amor
by Pinipom
Summary: A vida nem sempre é como queremos, mas com coragem e esforço conseguimos realizar os nossos sonhos...e também com a ajuda de alguém muito especial...2ºcapitulo
1. O encontro

**Este é o meu primeiro fanfic, e como disse é Sorato...desfrutem e deixem reviews...**

**Um novo destino para um novo amor**

Uma rapariga olhava por uma janela e pensava o porquê de ser infeliz. Estava um dia chuvoso e era Inverno. Aproximava-se a época natalícia e ela não tinha com quem partilha-la. Desejava ter uma família e uma casa como todas as crianças da sua idade. Mas não tinha. Sora era uma rapariga de 16 anos e vivia num orfanato para crianças abandonadas pelos pais. Tinha cabelo ruivo comprido e uns olhos como rubis lindos. Era elegante e muito bonita mas não lhe davam o devido valor. Na sua escola nunca lhe tinham falado, e as raparigas mais populares humilhavam-na. Para ela a vida não tinha sentido. E o pior foi quando soube que a sua mãe fora obrigada a coloca-la naquele orfanato. Pois Sora foi concebida fora do casamento e a sua família era da Nobreza Francesa e nunca permitiria um filho fora do casamento. Sim, podia-se dizer que Sora estava infeliz. Agora ia mudar de escola, porque iria fazer intercâmbio com um rapaz de 13 anos. Ele queria saber como se vivia nos orfanatos e também fazer novos amigos e conhecer novas culturas.

Entretanto em França um rapaz olhava o mesmo céu, mas numa noite tranquila e sem nuvens. Pensava que a sua vida era horrível. De que lhe servia o dinheiro, a fama e as raparigas atrás dele, se os seus pais se iam divorciar novamente. Gostava de poder voltar atrás no tempo e fazer alguma coisa para impedir a sua separação. E para piorar a situação, o seu único irmão iria para os Estados Unidos para um orfanato. Ele queria conhecer outros lugares, e a única pessoa disponível para ir para França era Sora. Então trocaria de casa com Sora durante um ano. Sora viveria na casa de Tk e Tk na casa de Sora, ou seja o orfanato. Mas a vinda da rapariga tinha vantagens. Desta maneira os seus pais teriam de esperar um ano para se divorciarem, pois ambos tinham de permanecer na casa até a rapariga se ir embora. E Matt estava contente por ela ir viver por um tempo la para casa, mas esperava que não fosse nenhuma fã maluca. Matt Ishida era cantor e tocava baixo numa banda de Rock, os Teenage Wolfs (Lobos Adolescentes). Jogava basquetebol e era muito bonito. Era loiro de olhos azuis, um corpo bem formado devido ao basquetebol e uma voz maravilhosa. No dia seguinte o Tk partia para os Estados Unidos e a rapariga vinha. Ele tinha de ir busca-la ao aeroporto, e depois iriam directamente para casa. Matt já tinha carta, mas apenas de mota. Tinha uma Kawasaki preta e vermelha, mandada fazer por encomenda. Foi muito caro, mas ele tinha dinheiro que chegasse para o fazer. Na sua escola todas as raparigas adoravam Matt e todas dariam a sua vida por um dia com o famoso Matt Ishida. Enquanto Matt, apenas queria encontrar uma rapariga que não fosse interesseira pelo seu dinheiro e apenas quisesse o seu amor. Mas Matt sabia que seria difícil de encontrar alguém assim. Em seguida Matt adormeceu a pensar como seria a sua vida a partir daquele dia. O mesmo aconteceu com Sora. A partir desse dia a sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

No dia seguinte de manha:

-Sora...vamos ter muitas saudades tuas! - Exclamou Kari.

-Eu sei amiga. Mas não te preocupes. Eu vou escrever sempre que puder. - Disse Sora.

-Espero que te dês bem por lá! - Disse Ken.

-Sim, também eu. Mas nós encontramo-nos lá. Daqui a uns meses também vais para França. - Disse Sora.

-Sim. - Respondeu Ken um pouco triste.

Kari abraçou Ken. Ela não queria que Ken fosse embora. Era uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida. Namorava, desde pequenos, e no dia que ele se ia embora faziam 5 anos de namoro.

-Bom, tenho de ir embora. Vou sentir a vossa falta. - Disse Sora.

-Nós também amiga! - Exclamou Rika.

Sora despediu-se emocionada e a chorar. Deixaria por um ano os seus unicos amigos. Os amigos de uma vida. Aqueles que estavam sempre lá. Nos maus e nos bons momentos.

No avião Sora sentou-se ao lado de um rapaz que também ia para França.

-Olá...desculpa podes-me dizer as horas? O meu telemóvel está sem bateria. - Disse o rapaz a Sora.

-Sim...são...8:00AM.

-Obrigado. O meu nome é Kouji. E tu, como te chamas?

-Chamo-me Sora. Muito prazer.

-O prazer é meu Sora. - Sorriu amavelmente a Sora.

Sora retribuiu o sorriso.

-O que vais fazer para França? - Perguntou o jovem interessado.

-Vou para lá estudar durante um ano graças a uma bolsa de estudo. - Respondeu Sora.

-A sério?! Eu também! Que coincidência! - Exclamou o rapaz.

-Pois é... - Disse Sora não muito animada.

-O que se passa? - Perguntou Kouji preocupado.

-Estou triste por deixar os meus amigos cá. - Disse Sora.

-Pois eu compreendo. Mas tens de pensar que é o teu futuro que está em jogo. Vais ver que vais fazer muitos amigos em França. - Animou-a Kouji.

-Não sei...

-Claro que sim...pelo menos podes contar comigo. Já me podes considerar teu amigo. - Sorriu o rapaz.

-Obrigada. Espero que as pessoas francesas sejam como tu. - Sorriu Sora.

Ambos foram conversando e conhecendo-se melhor, até que o avião chegou ao seu destino.

Como combinado Matt foi buscá-la ao aeroporto. Mas como não sabia como ela era os pais dele tinham combinado encontrarem-se na sala de espera ao pé do café. E quando Matt lá chegou, o seu rosto que era triste e sombrio, tornou-se alegre e cheio de luz. Os seus olhos brilharam e o seu coração bateu mais forte. Ele não queria acreditar no que os seus olhos viam. Ela era linda e viveria com ele. Partilhariam o mesmo quarto. Matt aproximou-se de Sora e perguntou:

-Sora?!

-Sim! - Exclamou Sora olhando para Matt (ele já a tinha visto, mas ela não).

Sora sentiu algo de estranho quando olhou aqueles profundos e lindos olhos azuis. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

-És a Sora, certo?! - Perguntou Matt.

-Sim, e tu...

-Eu sou o Matt Ishida. Muito prazer. Sou o irmão do Tk. O rapaz que trocou contigo. - Explicou Matt.

-Sim. Eu sei. - Respondeu Sora.

Depois ambos sorriram e não disseram mais nada. Ficaram ali parados a olharem um para o outro. Lá no fundo ambos sabiam que aquele encontro foi feito pelo destino. Agora tudo seria diferente.

**O que acharam do primeiro capitulo? Deixem reviews a dizer a vossa opinião.**


	2. Confusões e memórias

**Olaa! Aqui está o segundo capitulo do meu primeiro fic...espero que continuem a ler!**

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: Muito obrigado pelo teu review. Fico feliz por saber que gostaste do primeiro capitulo e espero que continues a seguir a história.**

**Confusões e memórias**

Ambos se olhavam olhos nos olhos e não sabiam o motivo de não dizerem nada. Parecia que os seus olhares falavam por eles. Era como se fosse...magia!

Foi então que Matt resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

-Ahh...fizeste boa viagem?

-Sim...conheci um rapaz muito simpatico que me fez companhia durante o voo. - Respondeu Sora um pouco envergonhada.

-Ainda bem! Bom...os meus pais pediram-me para te vir buscar e levar as tuas malas para casa. - Explicou Matt.

-Hum...tudo bem! Vamos?!

-Sim! - Sorriu Matt.

Matt não sabia a razão da sua felicidade apenas se sentia melhor com aquela rapariga a seu lado. Já não sentia o vazio que sentia na noite passada. Agora sentia-se completo e não queria perder essa sensação e só de pensar que ela ia ficar com ele durante um ano o seu coração pulava de alegria.

E Sora...ela não sabia o que sentia. Era um remoinho de sentimentos que não compreendia. Sentia alegria e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Mas...qualquer coisa nela mudara. Agora já não se sentia sozinha. Sentia que este rapaz que acabara de conhecer poderia protege-la de tudo e todos e que a seu lado nunca mais teria medo de nada! Era uma sensação boa! Era bom saber que tinha alguém com quem contar para tudo. Para os maus momentos e para os bons! Ela sorriu! Agora iniciaria uma nova vida.

Entretanto no orfanato:

-Olá! Eu sou o Takeru Takaishi. Mais conhecido por Tk.

-Olá! - Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Bem-vindo Tk. Como foi a tua viagem? - Perguntou Takato.

-Correu bem. - Sorriu Tk.

-Tens que idade? - Perguntou Kari.

-Tenho 13 anos e tu? - Perguntou Tk desenhando um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

-Também tenho 13 anos. - Disse Kari super corada e envergonhada.

Ken notou a vergonha de Kari e ficou um pouco desconfortável com isso.

-Vou mostrar-te o teu quarto! Vem! - Disse Ken puxando Tk.

Tk seguiu-o.

-Aqui vai ser o teu quarto! Eu e o Takato somos os teus companheiros de quarto. - Explicou Ken.

-Não é muito espaçoso mas é acolhedor. E também é arejado e alegre! Tenho a certeza que vou adorar ficar aqui durante um ano. - Disse Tk observando o quarto.

-Ainda bem que gostas-te! - Disse Ken com um sorriso.

-E tu és?

-Ken Ichioji! Namorado da Kari! Muito prazer! - Disse Ken estendendo a mão.

-O prazer é meu! Suponho que a Kari seja aquela rapariga bonita que me perguntou a idade! - Disse Tk.

-Sim, é ela.

-Hum...fazem um par bonito! Há quanto tempo namoram? - Perguntou Tk muito interessado.

-Vamos fazer 5 anos.

-Isso é muito tempo! Espero que continuem com esse namoro. - Disse Tk com um sorriso.

-Obrigado. - Disse Ken um pouco desconfiado.

-Bom...agora vou arrumar as minhas coisas no armário. - Disse Tk.

-Tudo bem. Fica à vontade! A partir de hoje este quarto também é teu. - Disse Ken deixando Tk sozinho.

Tk começou a arrumar as suas coisas, mas de repente viu uma foto caida no chão. Apanhou-a e sorriu. Era ela! Aquela rapariga que conhecia desde pequeno e que fora obrigado a separar-se dela. Nunca se separava dessa foto, era o seu amuleto da sorte e sempre que estava com problemas olhava para aquela foto. E aquela rapariga dava-lhe forças para continuar a viver e para nunca desistir dos seus sonhos. Depois deste momento guardou a foto na sua carteira. Não queria correr o risco de a perder.

Em França:

-Chagamos! Aqui é a tua nova casa!

-É tão...diferente! É grande e espaçosa! É muito diferente do orfanato! Tens muita sorte em ter uma família! - Disse Sora olhando os olhos azuis de Matt.

-Durante um tempo tive. Mas agora...os meus pais vão separar-se. E tudo vai ser diferente. - Disse Matt.

-Desculpa! Não queria tocar nesse assunto. - Disse Sora olhando para o chão.

Matt aproximou-se dela e levantou-lhe a cara e disse:

-Não te preocupes! Tu não sabias de nada. Além disso muitos adolescentes passam por isto e todos ultrapassam e são felizes. Mas agora não quero falar disso. O importante é que tu estás aqui! - Disse Matt sorrindo e olhando os olhos de Sora.

-Tens razão! Esses assuntos são tristes e para tristezas já basta a minha vida. Mas diz-me onde estão os teus pais agora? - Perguntou Sora um pouco mais feliz.

-Estão a trabalhar! A minha mãe é contabilista e o meu pai neste momento trabalha num jornal. Eu estou encarregue de ti todo o dia! Eles só voltam à noite. - Explicou Matt.

-Hum...ok! E onde vai ser o meu quarto? - Perguntou Sora.

-Vais dormir na cama do Tk. Vais ficar no meu quarto. Anda comigo! - Disse Matt agarrando a mão de Sora.

Sora corou mas deixou que ele a levasse até ao quarto. Subiram as escadas até ao primeiro andar e passaram dois corredores e foi então que entraram no quarto.

O quarto era enorme! Tinha muito espaço e era muito arejado. Até tinha varanda! Via-se perfeitamente que era um quarto de rapaz por causa da decoração do quarto e da desarrumação! (pois...os rapazes são sempre, mas sempre desarrumados...xD)

-Tocas numa banda?! – Perguntou Sora curiosa.

-Porque perguntas?! - Perguntou Matt.

-É que tens ali vários Cds de platina. - Disse Sora.

-Sim. Chama-se Teenage Wolfs! - Disse Matt.

Matt não queria que Sora soubesse. Se ela se tornasse numa das suas fãs obsessivas estava feito.

-Muito fixe! Deve ser giro ter uma banda. - Disse Sora.

-Por um lado é bom. Pois eu faço aquilo que gosto. Mas por outro há a fama. Sempre pessoas atrás de ti e não tens privacidade nenhuma. E depois tudo o que acontece na tua vida é publicada. - Explicou Matt um pouco triste.

-Realmente isso é muito mau. Mas pensa que positivo. Vais ver que a partir de hoje a tua vida vai ser muito melhor! - Disse Sora esboçando um sorriso nos seus lábios e colocando a sua mão na cara de Matt.

Matt retribuiu o sorriso. Talvez Sora tivesse razão e talvez a sua vida mudasse devido a esta rapariga fantástica que acabava de conhecer.

**Este foi o segundo capitulo. Está maior que o primeiro capitulo mas a principio não era para ser assim. Espero que continuem a lê-lo e mandem reviews.**


End file.
